Lezley Stories 1 Ron's Secret
by lezley'swritterduh
Summary: This story is one of seven. In this one Lezley has just started school with her twin. She tells her story within the story as Ron Weasley's twin sister. What will young Lezley and her two friends Draco Malfoy and Connor Zebulan get up to this year.


Lezley stories

Ron's secret

It was a warm summer evening and a heavily pregnant Molly Weasley was sat knitting a dress for her unborn child when she froze and looked at her husband. Auther called all the boys, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Later that evening in st Mungos hospital Auther Weasley walked into the small ward with his five sons in tow, and saw a beautiful site in front of him. He had been blessed with another set of twins, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Lezley Georgia Weasley. Both had dark, red hair and was asleep as though holding hands.

Yeah the baby girl was me, I am Ron's younger twin and what you are reading is what I lived. All my problems, All my experiences and who I liked and disliked. I'm still friends with one of them now and have had children with the other one. Well lets start my life with my 1st year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

Me and four of my brothers, my sister and mother was making our way through Kings Cross station to get to our train, the Hogwarts Express. The place was packed with muggles, they kept staring at our owls. We finally got on the train and I sat with Fred and George, I was more closer to them than I was to my own twin. "Lezley go and sit with someone in your year " that way you might make friends " and we won't have to baby sit you." I frowned this was the first time they had ever told me to go away. What ever happened to 'us twins have to stick together ' yeah for twin rights'

Getting off the train I saw Ron with a boy, the boy had black hair and black circular glasses. As we journeyed further we came across at least twelve small boats big enough to fit three of me in one. We traveled across the vast river until a tall castle illuminated by many windows faded out of the thick fog. Many of us were staring in amazement at the tall ancient building. When we arrived the giant walked us to a never ending stair case that curved into a spiral. At the top we were acquainted by a tall, old, feeble woman with a pointed hat in which a large feather was kept.

She left shortly into the doors behind her and then a small, blond boy stood up from the crowd of first years. "It's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." after introducing himself and the two rather stupid looking boys behind him my brother laughed at him and he was insulted. I ran up there after he got back down and punched him for what he said about Weasleys. "Wow. Your pretty good looking for a Weasley. Do you want to be friends?" I stood their and thought for a moment, watching as his goons were picking their noses and flicking it at each other. Did I really want to be friends with someone who picks friends like that? "Yes OK, I will but don't call me Weasley!"

The huge doors opened and we were sorted into our houses, me, Ron and Harry Potter were sorted into Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy and the idiots were sorted into Slytherin. I must admit I did feel a little stupid sitting behind my brother's newly found enemy, even Percy didn't like the look of him. He just kept looking at me as if he was going to jump up from the table and murder me. After a fantastic feast we were shown to the Gryffindor common room where we would be sleeping while staying at Hogwarts.

The next morning I got up and went to transfiguration where we learned how to change a galleon into a copper bird. Next was potions and I could have sworn professor Snape the potions master was looking right at me but every time I turned toward him he had his eyes down and was writing on a piece of parchment. Snape was a really boring character. His face had no emotion what-so-ever, he had a low pitched voice that was the same tone all the time, he had black, greasy hair, onyx eyes and pale skin and was very scary.

At break shammous was trying to turn his water into rum, he actually made tea the other day before it exploded, BANG! Shammous did it again. When I looked up right in front of me was the most beautiful site I had ever laid my eyes on, a boy from Gryffindor sat down opposite me. He had silky brown hair, blue eyes that shone like diamonds and a face like an angel.

"Hi I'm Connor, Connor Zebulan, I just joined here. What's your name?" I paused, I was still lost in his eyes. He waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh, oh! Hi I'm Lezley, Lezley Weasley." We started talking but all I heard was a choir of angels and heavenly music. Then he got up and left and Ron pulled me up off my chair.

"come on lets go I don't want to be late again!"

Later at our flying lesson I stood opposite Draco, we had been getting along fine it was like I already knew everything about him. According to madam Hooch we had to stick our flying hand over our broom and say up, simple enough. Or so I thought. "Up. Up. Up, up, up, up you stupid broom get up." the brooms were very disobedient to first timers, but Harry had his up at first attempt! Ron was hit on the nose by his broom, I can't blame it though Ron was being too aggressive towards it. Nevel Longbottom lost control of his broom and broke his wrist, meanwhile Draco picked up Nevels rememberal and flew off with it.

It was Halloween and we were all tucking into a sweet filled supper when Professor Quill ran into the great hall yelling "Troll, in the dungeons." after practically having a heart attack he fainted on to the floor. Screaming children were running rampid until another yell was heard. "Silence, if everyone would please not panic. Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

When back at the dorms I was pacing. Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found. "Relax Lezley he's fine." Connor tried to reassure me but he knew something was wrong. For ages we waited until finally the dormitory doors opened and in walked the golden trio. One of which got a slap for making his own twin worry for him.

"Lezley, relax I'm OK." Ron said as he and Harry made their way to the boys dorms.

It was Quiditch day and the quoffle and the bludgers were flying about. The golden snitch gave off a beautiful golden tail as it soared through the air faster than the speed of sound. The sun was beating down on my back but it was still freezing cold, winter was definitely on it's way. Hours later Harry gave chase to the snitch, he stood up on his broom and he fell off. When he got back up he looked like he was going to be sick but then he spat out the snitch. We won!

It was finally Christmas and when Ron called Harry to his presents it seemed as though he had never had a present before. "I've got presents!" Harry shouted down the steps. "Yeah!" was Ron's reply. Me and Ron were wearing our hand made clothes with our initials on them. Harry opened his present and their first impression was that it was a robe. "My body's gone!" Harry was given an invisibility cloak, but there was no name and so Harry only knew that it was his fathers.

That very same night I went to use the toilet, Harry was in the restricted section looking for Nicholas Flammel again. I had just exited the Gryffindor common room when I saw professor Snape, and I thought "perhaps he is waiting for people who are sneaking out." I was wrong he turned to block my way past. He then took out his wand. "I swear sir, I'm not trying to sneak out!"

"Be still silly girl, or I will make this difficult." I had already explained I wasn't sneaking out but he wasn't listening. He pointed his wand at my arms and they soon were unable to move. I tried to struggle free but it was no use.

"Sir! What is the meaning of this?"

"I said be still! It will all be clear soon." he got down on to his knees and pulled down my trousers. I soon then realized what was happening. "Professor! No, please no!" I begged but begging didn't get me too far he then took off his own trousers and removed the thick, black cloak that rested on his shoulders. Sealing my mouth shut he began to move closer.

"Not a word miss Weasley or you will cease to exist. Your poor parents will hear of how you, accidentally, blew yourself up experimenting with dangerous spells don't worry." He was too close now. He was practically whispering in my ear. "That is of course, if you choose not to cooperate." I shuddered as his cold words echoed through my scull. He kissed my cheek and I felt as his lips slid down my face until they reached my neck. He suckled my pulse point for a while before he took his erection and began to assault me. Muffled words was all that was heard for my mouth was sealed. If I could speak though I would most likely had screamed.

He began to speed up watching as I cringed and wined. He took hold of my face and unsealed my mouth, only to snog me. He forced open my mouth open and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Groaning deeply as his tongue stroked my teeth, tongue and tonsils. Soon after he released me I got up and ran into the common room. Jumping head first into bed I cried myself to sleep.

Waking up the next morning was difficult, I was too tired. I dragged myself towards my trunk and pulled on my robes, looking up I looked into the mirror. When Snape was sucking my pulse point he left a love bite. I turned up my collar and went to find Draco, I had to tell someone. It was eating away all emotions and I had to get it off my chest hoping I would feel better. "Draco, I have to tell you something." Draco turned and listened. "I was raped last night, by someone you are close to." Draco's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "by who? Crab, Goyle, Blaise, father, Snape?" I sighed "The last one."

"Huh! Snape? No he wouldn't! He knows your my friend."

"Well Snape did, Draco. I wouldn't lie to you about something as serious as this, I'm scared Dray." Draco Malfoy was evil and nasty towards my friends and family, but if there was one thing I was sure he was, was that he was my bond brother and nothing could change that, but the reaction I got from I'm when I told him that I was raped, it ruined me. "I just can't believe you. He's my god-father, he practically raised me seeing as my father doesn't give a rats ass about me."

A silence fell upon us as we sat side by side staring into space. The silence was broken. "I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before! Lezley I'm sorry I believe you now." "Noticed what before?" Draco turned and looked at me as if I was stupid. "Haven't you noticed it? The love bite on your neck." Draco pointed to it on my neck. Draco then stood and held out his hand. "Friends?" I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. "For ever." I watched as he blushed and then I gave him a hug. We walked to the great hall together.

That very same night around ten o'clock Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned from Hadgrid's hut, "Sorry we took so long, us three and Malfoy had detention for being out of bed after hours." I asked "what was Draco doing out of bed?" and Ron replied "Tattling on us." I let out a faint laugh. The next day was a week end and we had no lessons. Me, Connor, Draco and his two goons were down by the lake. Connor had brought his guitar and was playing a cheerful tune while me and Draco was eating our lunch. "Connor, don't you want some?" Connor took his eyes from his guitar and looked over towards me, Draco, Crab and Goyle. "Who me? No I'm fine Lez." He went back to his guitar. _Lez! he called me Lez! _

"Draco?" I sighed. Draco looked up and I pulled him away from the lake. "I have to go back tonight." Draco faced the floor playing with his hands. "Oh." he sighed "Why can't you just not go." Draco asked. "I am under death threat, if I don't, he'll kill me."

"Who will?" Connor asked as he walked up the hill. Thinking fast I said "My dad, if he knew. That. I'm friends with Draco. Him and Draco's father are enemies." Connor called the idiots and we all walked back towards the school, towards my torture.

Night fell upon Hogwarts and when all was still, I crept from my bed and out into the common room. But I wasn't the only one sneaking out that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming down the steps I quickly sat down and pretended to be reading. After they left I followed shortly. Making my way down to potions class at ten o'clock at night, knocking on the cold wooden door and waiting. The door was answered and Snape moved out of the way to allow me entrance, shutting the door behind me.

Laying naked on the cold, stone floor I waited. Snape came through his bedroom door wearing only his thick black robe. I closed my eyes as he leaned over me and I put my hands over my ears, but before they got there, there was a flash of light but my eyes were closed, And I could have sworn that Professor Snape said something. It was faint but I could make out the word "Girls." confused I tried again and it happened. A flash of light as I placed my hands on my temples, and then a voice, Snapes voice. But he wasn't speaking. The words were muffled but I could here him. What's happening to me?

I got up and left, in the common room I looked through all the books we had in the common room, but nothing could explain what happens when I saw that flash of light and hearing anyone's voice. I tried it on everyone in the common room but all I could hear from them all was "What is she doing?"

the next morning I visited my idiotic brother and the others in the hospital wing. "Ron! Are you OK?" I gave him a hug, "I'm fine Lezley. Hermione is awake, but Harry was the one with the most damage." Ron and Hermione waited for Harry, me on the other hand was being waited for two special people of my own. Connor and Draco were already in the great hall. Stood next to Hufflepuff table we waited for the feast to begin. I decided not to tell them what happened to me that night. I was afraid of the answer.

The feast went well, we were tied with Slytherin but then Nevil won us the house cup! On the train home I sat with Draco, Blaise, Crab, Goyle and Connor and talked about everything that happened that year. I didn't say anything to them about professor Snape and I. It was our dirty little secret.


End file.
